


Matutine

by notkai



Series: Shameless [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Butter Facts????, Cuddling, Genderfluid Character, High School AU, How Do I Tag, Late night talks, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: There's a rarely occurring overlap between Yooncheul's late-night thinking and Taeyang's occasional restlessness. Tonight is one of those nights. (Alternatively, Yooncheul can't sleep and Taeyang asks dumb questions.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the TD fandom, and it's originally something I wrote for a collection of TD drabbles- some will be posted here, others will not, for personal reasons. They all loosely follow the same timeline of Taeyang, Yooncheul, and Hansol being high school juniors in a polyamorous relationship. I straight-up stole the idea of Yooncheul being genderfluid and using they/them pronouns from captainxero- please, forgive me. Without further ado, please enjoy the piece that literally required butter research to complete.

Being a part of an unconventional relationship meant that Yooncheul was rarely able to take their boyfriends on dates, so the three of them often bonded over movies, games, and oft-disastrous baking attempts at Hansol's house, whenever his mother was on a business trip. This usually led to them sleeping in a tangle of limbs and sheets on a pull-out sofa bed (which really wasn't meant to have three people on it, but they made it work).   
Tonight was one of those nights, but it was also one of those nights where Yooncheul's mind couldn't shut off and they remained awake, eyes focused on nothing in particular as they listened to crickets chirping and Hansol's soft snoring.   
"Yooncheul?"  
Apparently, it was also one of the rarely occurring nights when Yooncheul's and Taeyang's sleeplessness overlapped. "What is it?" They whispered.  
"Why does butter come in both sticks and tubs?"  
"It's easier to spread when it comes out of a tub? I don't know, why are you even awake right now?"  
"Why are you awake right now?"  
Yooncheul sighed and shifted around in the sheets a bit, trying to achieve a more comfortable position. It was silent for a moment before Taeyang whispered, "No, seriously, I wanna know why it comes in tub and stick form."  
"Here, I'll Google it."  
Hansol's sudden commentary startled both other occupants of the bed, who had assumed Hansol was asleep. Taeyang suddenly sat up and nearly knocked Yooncheul off the sofa bed, which resulted in them desperately grabbing Taeyang's shoulder to maintain their balance and nearly taking him down with them. Once the both of them were safely on the bed, Taeyang asked, "You're awake?"  
Hansol giggled and replied, "Yeah, I am." He rummaged around under the sheets for a moment before pulling out his phone, turning it on and squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.   
"You really shouldn't sleep with your phone under the covers. It's a fire hazard."   
Ignoring Yooncheul, Hansol read aloud from his phone screen. "Tub butter can't be measured like stick butter, and it's usually margarine and not butter."  
Taeyang nodded, curiosity satiated. "The more you know," He murmured as he laid back down, which earned him a flick from Hansol.  
The three of them settled down, and a silence fell over the dark room. Yooncheul was almost convinced that their boyfriends had fallen asleep, until they heard Hansol's soft voice.  
"Yooncheul?"  
"What?"  
"What's the difference between butter and margarine?"  
"Shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
